gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Felician Deguchi
|birth=August 12, 1986. Commerce, Los Santos. |death= |hidep= |race= Amerasian |gender= Male |height=187cm |hair= Charcoal |eyes= Green |skin= Tan |actor= |hidec= |family= Hisao Deguchi Maria Deguchi |affiliation= The Ichimonji Clan Market Street Crew The Ganton Gardens Gaccione Crime Family |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles= }} Felician Deguchi is a Santos born criminal involved in armed robbery, grand theft auto and drug distribution. His presence is influential in the Market Street Crew suggesting a certain reputation among the Asian criminal populace. He momentarily appears to be in a hiatus. =Build-up & Early Life= Environment Raised at the border of both Market and Commerce, Felician grew in an expansive Asian community loosely knit together in spite of the large national variety. The conglomerate of Japanese immigrants banded together in individual mobs and affiliated small organizations, running high tier legal fronts bereft of suspicion to their thriving business in arms and drug distribution. The household Felician was born in was low to middle class, of a working Amerasian mother and a Japanese immigrant father connected to the group underneath the Inagawa-Kai in the beginning of their expansion to the United States, having minor contribution to the rooting of the Ichimonji Clan in Los Santos. Consequently implied with his occupation, he wasn't the most abiding citizen one could find, exposing his family to legal conflicts to the point they became commonplace, in a way accustoming young Feli to his lifestyle. Late Childhood Middle school passing by in a blur with average achievements, Felician hasn't done much but spend time socializing and gaining infamy, all studies he's had coming from a natural standpoint using his streetwise, common sense and astute memory. Running errands for his father such as bringing a wad of cash from A to B, tell X to Y, et cetera had his money hard earned as a child, toughening him up, developing his sense of duty to his community and further delving into the Yakuza underworld with neighborhood introductions, the exposure to conversations of malicious intent and the minimal attention of the higher ups utilizing him as a low time runner, to which the child gladly obliged. Progress & Development A contact filled cellphone, a gym subscription card and a bottle of beer are three items that defined his High School life. Studies becoming thoroughly redundant at this point, Deguchi gained the respect of his generation through close attendance to the renown crews, handling tasks such as property destruction, beatings, robbery. Now lacking his father's hand to cling on after a messy divorce, the teenager was left on his own feet to fit into the underground community with the minimal knowledge yet rich streetwise he had remaining. Morals were strong in the late 90s, none would afford to play a teenager at their fingertips, especially under the circumstances of his father's infamy. Ergo, his advancement within the fictional hierarchy of the neighborhood was leisurely and fast paced, assembling a small gang of highschool friends with Daniel Sasaki as ringleader, generally an extension of the already active local crew. Introduction With the newly established gang, Felician gained the reputation and infamy needed to further on his so-called career in the game. His well developed physique, open mind and soldier sided mentality, along with the solid foundation of his loyalty and dedication to his streets attracted a wider range of trouble than he expected. Gaining the respect of people higher than he'd have worked for, by the time he hit eighteen, his pool of tasks widened drastically, evolving from battery to murder, from chore boy to drug distribution. A decent shot and an astute hustle, qualities that defined him in the eyes of those whom mattered. What first began as stacking extra money turned into a day to day activity enough to keep bread and butter on his plate more than any legitimate, sucker's work would achieve. Biting down the poison, there wasn't any going back at the point he reached. Acting as enforcer and muscle for bõryokudan factions, despite far lacking the distinct sophisticated carriage they tend to flaunt, Feli gained a glare mean enough to scare away trouble in the several clubs he's played bouncer in. Fearless, borderline reckless in his execution, he fought off enough disturbance to earn a proper safety for the people he was employed to keep sound, and with his impeccable execution came the smooth flow of the ongoing plentiful rise of the drug market on the side of the clan he worked under. Individual training and the right touch of self restraint kept his name on a safe, consistent level until his further rise in the ranks. =Au Courant= The Market Street Crew Set in stone, the official foundation of the Market Street Crew underneath Mikami Midoru's hawk-like watch was launched in mid 2012, the produced money cutting off in distinct, rich cuts to satisfy the higher seats. Him and his close highschool friend, Daniel Sasaki, now established as Yakuza in full right, assumed the Santos spread ranks of Captain and Lead Enforcer , gain rights unfathomable beforehand, gathering the starter populace to begin a proper set of operation, under strong leadership and obedient, unfaltering members. Extortion, unassigned killings and general independence opened up nearly in the flash of an eye, thus beginning to settle the name of the Ichimonji Clan right back onto the Asian populated sides of Los Santos, the self-assigned task of eliminating influence starting in hard as per tradition of the crews. Starting off on Felician's personal volition, his aggravating approach at a peaceful settle made sure to press on their right buttons as to start the operation in full effect, liquidations, arson and vandalism starting right ahead with his somewhat kind provocation. The shortlived war between the rivaling conglomerates ended roughly in a couple of day's worth of intense effort, Little Tokyo rapidly overtaken by outer influenced personages legally, assuring a very narrow, if any, opportunity for yet another Yamaguchi settling. Their goal completed, however, has pleased the higher ups in not exactly a favorable way. The creation of the crew being superficial and expectant of nothing in the first place, as soon as their mock goal was finished with, Market suddenly was left without guidance to stand on its own feet regardless of the fact that it was told to be an important asset. Thus, things began to crumble in the crew's structural integrity, and Felician's personal wellbeing. End The following days after the end of their initially planned task were much too hectic and far fetched for the yet young crew to handle. Under a lot of stress and scrambled thought, operations began to branch off of Market, and a variety of rackets started assembling with the wrong amount of manpower and experience to begin with. Felician, falling out of touch with his team began a superficial display of activity within their movement, the border between leader and follower dissolving between him and Sasaki in consequence of veiled personal opinions and poor communication, leaving them both with a poisonous, mutual spite. Gliding away from each other as trusted friends in repercussion, the moral bind between the two began shattering into itself. and Nathan Jiang.]] Beginning to take more interest in his future, lovelife and personal satisfaction, Feli already began turning away from the recurrent lifestyle he lead up to this point, the milestone of twenty six was more than accomplishing in the world he was raised to be part of. Things, of which, of course, Sasaki began taking notice, a straightforward, focused on profit head which wouldn't falter under any advice or thought. Feli, in the rank he was now blankly left with, was considered a liability to the gang which wasn't intending to back down even after the blatant disregard of its peers. With his shortcomings and absence, a clear alert began running through their paranoic existance, stooping them down into the principle of death comes in smiles. Picking up on this, his seasoned streetwise led Felician into knowing something was going to happen eventually, well aware of it from the minute of his nonchalancy towards his allies' cause. After a meeting riddled with suspicion and aching distrust, him, Sasaki and enforcer Nathan Jiang pulled over in a black SUV where the final speech to the apathic Feli was intended to happen before his murder. Coming equally prepared and with a smart positioning into the back seats, however, he managed to save his own life at the very edge of demise with two successive shots to the head to both his close friends, one moreso than the other. To what expense. The Fight Not short of a mere hour after ridding the corpses of the two murdered Yakuza, Felician fell into a deep mental breakdown that to this day haunts him. The two people he knew and loved most gone by his own hands, forced, at turn, by their own. Do or die. The pressure upon his broken down mind completely defeated him, shoving him into further delving into his alcohol and tobacco addictions in desperate search for solace. Given only a glint of hope from his current lover, the whereabouts of his intentions are masked by a wall of uncertainty and guilt yet to find its way out of his head, the previous cautious demeanor he carried turning into a churning fear increasing by the minute. Fighting off thoughts of suicide and escape make the hardest challenge of his lifetime thus yet. Ganton Gardens Somewhat regaining morale after his tremendous loss and emotional turmoil, fueled by the urgency of occupation and money, Felician decided to begin evaluating his options. While the thought of backing out from the underworld often crossed his mind, so occurred the fact that it's been his lifestyle ever since he know himself. To soldier. So came the idea of contacting Jordan Mayfield, a contact and close friend acting as kingpin withing the black street gang operating in Ganton and its vicinity. He figured it was a solid possibility, being he's been raised with similar values and low life standard, he carried the spirit that would enable him to understand and follow a slightly altered set of ground rules. Feeling alienated however by the afro-american community working the entire grouping however was a discouragement from the start, yet with a shot attempted, despite May's efforts, he had no choice but to exclude him from his personal agenda on the basis of the large ethnic gap between him and the rest of the members, the idea quickly dropping after the mock resignation of one of Jordan's men. The possibility however was very slim to begin with, Feli anticipating a swift denial. He wasted no time and scoured through his contacts to find a new place in the city. Saint Joseph Crew A New Foundation Re-establishing touch with an old friend, namely Richard Costa, he managed to gain the number of Michael Borgesi whom was a close cousin to Costa and renown man of honor in the Saint Joseph Street Crew, coincidentally searching to recruit new hands to assist his operation. Through a short chat and smooth talk, Felician was allowed to prove his worth with the ruthless beating, and later murder of Thomas Cristiano with the assistance of Benjamin "Benny Scat" Inzerillo, along with the distribution of stolen auto vehicles. Progress beginning from the very first hours of his entry, his astute enforcing proved to be of mutual use to Nickels, whom was open to an extra solid character. Category:Character Category:Criminal